The characterization of emotional learning and face and voice expression identification will be through performances of children and adolescents with autism and learning disability on measures of these variables. Performaces of the groups on two measures of emotional learning (reversal learning and extinction) and two measures of expression identification (face expression and voice expression) will be compared.